


The Family Business

by speightdaysaweek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, M/M, MAN GRINDING, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub!Sam, probably a gross misrepresentation of the industry, sex will come later so i dont know what to tag yet, shitty writing but i like the idea and just wanted to get it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speightdaysaweek/pseuds/speightdaysaweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets dragged to Gabriel's favourite strip club as its Gabe's birthday and he is obsessed with a young stripper called Jared. There, Gabriel recieves an unexpected present and Cas gets a surprise of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY i havent written anything in ages but i loved this idea and i wanted to get it out. I have a few chapters written in advance and I swear this is going to be one fanfiction that i fINISH FOR ONCE. Sorry for the gross misrepresentation of the stripping world, but i had fun with it :P enjoy!  
> (I also wish to thank my fabulous Betas MISTY (mastersp8er.tumblr.com) and my darling LIZ (winnywriter on here) for correcting my silly grammar stuffs. thank.)

“Aw, come on bro. You asked me what I wanted for my birthday and this is it.”

Castiel was not sure about this. Gabe exaggeratedly pouted and batted his eyelashes at his brother.

“C’mon Cas, don’t be a bitch. It’s my birthday and you asked me what I wanted and what I want is for you to have fun and not be a bitch.”

Cas sighed and looked around. They were actually in a strip club that Gabriel frequents, and the whole place looked weirdly… well, like an ordinary bar. Cas was sat on a bar stool with Gabriel leaning against the bar, asking Cas to enjoy himself, like Cas could just make himself have fun. He was so uncomfortable with the thought of some poor young boys forced to pout, strip and dangle themselves in front of perverted old men like pieces of meat, that he wanted to run out of the place right now. He has voiced these feelings before, all brushed off with an “It’s not like that” from Gabe. Gabe only thought that because he wanted one of the strippers. All Cas knew was that his stage name was Jared, and he was “so freaking tall, Cas. Oh my god you shoulda seen him. Oh my god Cas. So tall.” Gabe was so blinded with his desire that he didn’t even think of this boy’s poor reality. He was probably just doing it to get himself through college; exposing his body for perverts until the early hours, then home for a few hours’ sleep before lectures start at nine.

How anybody could enjoy ANY of this was beyond Castiel. To be perfectly honest it made him sick.

“Cas, I don’t know what you’re thinking about but you don’t look happy so it can’t be the show that’s starting in ten. Just- please, Cas. I’m asking you to please, please, switch your expression from “someone-pissed-in-my-drink” to “I’m-here-to-have-fun-because-it’s-my-brothers-birthday”, okay?”

“This is a den of inequity. I-“

“Cas.” Said Gabe, sternly. “I’m getting tired of your bullshit. Fake it.” He called the barman over, “Can I have a drink, don’t care, surprise me, and whatever the hell my Bitch-of-a-Brother is having. Aw crap-“ he said, looking over as a businessman in an expensive-looking white suit walked through the door. 

“Who’s that?” Castiel asked, curious.

“Lucifer. We do business together and he’s an asshole, an absolute bag of dicks. Yesterday we were talking about this club downtown and he says he saw me here, and the way he talked about Jared’s act, god.” He took a sip of his drink. “Complete. Asshole. He was saying about all he could think about was how he was going to have him, how Jared would want it, how he was going to say yes.” Gabe shivered, downing the rest of his drink. He waved at the barkeeper. “Another.” 

“Sure thing, Gabe.”

“Thanks, Adam.” Gabe commented before turning back to Cas. “Anyway, Lucifer is someone I do business with, and I love him, but he’s a great big bag of-“

“Dicks. Yes, Gabriel. I heard you the first time. Look, if you’re so obsessed with this stripper, why don’t you just ask him on a date?”Cas said as Gabriel downed his second drink.

“Because that’s the THING about a strip club, Cas.” He said, impatiently. “You see the food, you want the food, you realise just how hungry you are, then the food is taken away and you DON’T get to eat it.” From this Castiel deduced that Gabriel was scared of rejection, but it was his brother’s birthday, so he kept his mouth shut. “Listen I’m gonna go piss before it starts. Fix your face while I’m gone, huh?”

When Gabriel exits, the barkeeper (Adam, Gabe had called him) moved across the bar to Cas. He poured him a Vodka and tonic and set it down. “Something tells me you don’t wanna be here?”he said. Cas got out his wallet to pay for his drink, but Adam held his hand up. “Naw, man, that’s going on Gabriels tab since he obviously forced you here. You his boyfriend?”

“Brother.”

“Oops, sorry. Brother. So why are you here if you don’t want to be?”

“Because today is Gabriel’s birthday and this was what he asked of me.”

Adams eyebrows went up in surprise. “It’s Gabe’s birthday? For real? GOD DAMN.” He walked around the bar and pulled Castiel off his stool, pushing him to the bar. “STAY THERE.”

“But I don't know how tend a bar, I-”

“I’LL BE FOUR SECONDS. FAKE IT.”

Luckily nobody ordered drinks while Castiel stood bewildered behind the bar, and Adam was back very soon, thanking Castiel and apologising, but not saying where he went. Gabe returned shortly after, and then the lights dimmed and  
A female voice came through the speakers at the front. “Ahem. Ladies, Dudes. Before we get our first stripper of the night- who I know is going to knock you all right off your feet-“ screaming “APPARENTLY tonight is a very special night. I heard- now I’m not saying that its true, boys n girls, but this is something I heard- that tonight it is someone’s birthday?”

Gabriel turned to Cas, wide eyed. “What. Did. You. Do.”

“GABRIEL MILTON!” a scary looking spotlight moved to where Gabe was standing at the bar. He looked at Cas with nothing but rage. “I. will. Kill you for this, Cas.” He said quietly.

“Now Gabe, we got you a little something just to show our thanks for your continued custom- especially when Jared’s performing, man. Gotta say his ego gets quite the boost when he sees you in the crowd, hot stuff.” The cutains of the stage moved and the spotlight moved to a large red box adorned with gold ribbon. “Whyn’t you come claim what’s yours?”

The other patrons were screaming, the box was big, big enough for three people to hide inside probably, so it was safe to assume there was indeed a stripper in there. Gabriel shot Cas another death glare, though now there was a twinkle in his eyes. Cas got the feeling he was going to enjoy this. In the absence of his own drink Gabe drank Cas’s down in three gulps, and headed to the stage. He climbed the steps to the side of the stage to cheering and applause, mostly from a hysterical group of women having a hen party, and stood in front of the huge red box awkwardly, and visibly tried to decide how to open it. The box was slightly taller than him, and three times the width, so Gabe had to stand on his tip toes to undo the bow at the top of the box, and pulled off one length of the ribbon, the other being wrapped under the box so two of the walls were held in place awkwardly. It was obvious that this was thought of at the last minute. As Gabe removed part of the ribbon, two opposite walls of the box fell down , and out from under the box stepped a man so tall, Cas had no doubt in his mind that this was the infamous Jared. He was dressed in a heavy and authentic looking yellow and silver fireman’s jacket, unbuttoned, with a red hat and red pants with suspenders and no shirt to reveal oily and ridiculously defined abdominal muscles. The screams were deafening.

Castiel was beginning to doubt his theory on stripping. There was no way that beast of a man was in college. He was too… adult, for want of a better word. And he was very very very attractive, if you liked that sort of thing.  
He reached under the lid of the box propped up with the two suspended walls and pulled out a chair just like those on the floor below and placed it next to Gabe and gestured to it. Gabe had an expression frozen on his face, his mouth was open like he was going to say something, but then it had been for the past two minutes and no words had come out. Jared used a forefinger to push his mouth closed and winked at Gabe, who then visibly screamed internally. Jared grabbed his hands and moved him a few inches to the right and pushed him down on the chair. Cas didn’t even know Gabriel’s eyes could go this wide.

Jared then indicated to the announcer woman and the music started playing, it was Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode and the show started.

The first thing Jared did was circled Gabe a few times, while Gabe’s head comically followed the action. Cas was starting to think Gabe might actually be in love with this stripper. When Jared was behind Gabe, he stroked the length of Gabe’s arms all the way from his shoulders to his knuckles, practically bending in half to do so. He then traced his fingers all the way back to the shorter man’s shoulders, and kept one hand there, firmly holding him against the back of the chair while his other hand reached up and removed his hat from his long shaggy hair, and put it on Gabe’s head, where it fell over his head. Jared audibly laughed with his whole body and straightened the hat on Gabriel's head, revealing a slight bitch face from Gabriel, but it was obvious he was enjoying this.

This wasn’t like what Castiel was expecting. He was expecting young boys flaunting themselves unashamedly. This Jared seemed to be enjoying himself. He was just playing with Gabe. Gabe was the piece of meat. And Gabe loved it.

Jared took both of Gabe’s hands and stroked them from his hipbones along his suspenders to his shoulders under his jacket. He then moved his hands out of the way and looked at Gabriel with one eyebrow raised; “I dare you”. Gabriel smirked and pushed Jared’s jacket off his shoulders onto the floor behind him, and Jared smiled right to his eyes, showing all of his teeth as he straddled Gabe’s thighs and moved Gabe’s hands to rest on his hipbones.

“They look like they’re enjoying themselves, don’t they?” Adam said, suddenly close to Castiel’s ear, diverting his attention to the show. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I said this, but Sam has got it bad for Gabe. Always works harder when Gabe’s in the crowd, always looks sad when he sees he isn’t there.”

Cas smiled. “Well that’s actually a relief because I’m about 80% certain that my brother is in love with that stripper. Did you say his real name was Sam?” Sam didn’t really suit him. Jared was on the stage right now. He looked outgoing and loved attention. Sam sounded shy, quiet. Kind of innocent.

“Dude. We have to get them together.” Insisted Adam, excitedly.

“I don’t think that we will have to.” Said Cas, indicating to where his brother was pulling Sam back down to his lap while he laughed.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, Sam’s got it bad, breaking all the rules there. Rule one is no touching, and-“ he indicated where Sam had both of Gabriel’s wrists in his hand, and Gabriel seemed to be trying to pull Sam’s suspenders away with his teeth. “Well… I don’t think Sam’s going home alone tonight.”

Sam now stepped backwards from Gabe and lifted a boot to the space in the chair between Gabe’s legs. He indicated it with his hand and a lift of his eyebrow; “it’s not gonna undo itself”. Gabriel shook his head but took to undoing the laces anyway, obviously having trouble with the tight knot. Why would you wear shoes to strip? This really really wasn’t what Castiel was expecting. Gabriel removed the shoe and threw it to the other side of the stage and when Sam switched got to working on the other one. Sam then crouched down and put his thumbs underneath the suspenders, removing them one at a time, and smoothing his hands once more down his torso to emphasise his abdominal muscles, and his fingers rested at the front of his red pants to unbuckle and remove his belt, eyes locked on Gabriel’s the whole time. He dropped the belt to the floor on his right side and stepped close to Gabriel, right in his personal space, to undo the button and unzip his fly, pushing the jeans over his thighs to display a simple pair of black boxers.

A simple pair of very very tight black boxers that didn’t hide a very very huge dick.

Gabriel on the stage adjusted his position, presumably trying to hide the not-very-hidable erection tenting his jeans, and visibly swallowed, looking at Sam like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He wasn’t looking at him hungrily or possessively, he was looking at him with admiration. Maybe even love.

Which was obviously crazy. You can’t fall in love with a stripper you’ve never talked to.

Sam was now dancing around Gabriel, circling him in the chair once more before grinding his ass down on Gabriel’s crotch and moving Gabriel’s hands on his hips. Gabriel leaned forwards to say something in Sam’s ear, and Sam’s eyes opened wide and- holy crap, he blushed. He was almost naked on stage and grinding in a strangers lap but whatever Gabe said made him blush, and obviously made him re-evaluate his plan because he then took Gabriel’s hands in his and pulled him upwards, leading him backstage, both jogging towards it, hands on each other. The music stopped abruptly and the crowd were confused.

“Uuumm.. Well it looks like we’re moving on to our second act sooner than we anticipated! Jared’s obviously giving our Gabe a.. well, a second, unanticipated.. err… present, but Jared, if you are listening, please remember you have another act to do and then the closing number, which I know y’all are going to looove…” The crowd were charmed again, screaming. Now before our next act im gonna go ahead and set the stage. Can we have some music please?” Led Zeppelin’s “Heartbreaker” started playing “that’s better. While I’m cleaning up Jared’s mess, I wan’t y’all to go and speak to someone you haven’t spoken to before. Buy em a drink. Loosen em up. And I know y’all are looking forward to Act 2 because it’s JENSEN” screaming “and if you know anything about our Jenny, you know it’s gonna be good”

Castiel ordered another drink in the five minute interval between acts, and spoke to Adam about Sam/Jared turns out he used to be in Law school before his brother couldn’t keep the family business afloat on his own and Sam dropped out to help him. He’s been working here ever since. He also does the accounting and occasionally tends the bar. His brother Dean apparently does most of the managing, but mostly bar tends and only performs occasionally. The curtains opened once again to the opening notes of Back in Black by AC/DC and a gorgeous blonde guy, that was it, he was just an ordinary guy, in ordinary clothes, sat on the bonnet of a beautiful big black car (how the hell did they get that on the stage so fast?), with his hands on the hood behind him, nodding in time to the opening notes.

As the music started, he opened his eyes and slid off the car, turning around with his hands on the hood and his ass to the audience, hips moving in time to the music. He then slid his heavy leather jacket off his shoulders, and folded it to leave it on the hood where he was once sat, like he could take his time here, there was no rush.

Christ, it should have detracted from the sexiness of it all, but when Cas realised just how many layers he was wearing… damn.

The act was beginning to affect him.

Jensen turned to face the audience once more, and looked around, as if sizing everybody up. When he saw Cas at the bar he made eye contact, and looked surprised, like he wasn’t expecting to see him there, like he had never seen anything like Cas before, but it was only for a second then Jensen moved back to his Act. He undid the bottom three buttons on his plaid shirt, the only ones he had done up, and pulled it off his shoulders, dropping this to the floor, and God, so simple, it was the sexiest thing Cas ever saw.

He climbed on the bonnet once more, on his knees, but with them spread so wide everyone could appreciate the fitted jeans cupping his perfect ass. He stroked up his thighs, moving his body to the music in the motion of riding somebody. He reached the hem of his t shirt and pulled it off in one quick motion, letting it fall to the stage a good few feet to where he was displayed on the car, and Cas couldn’t help looking at/admiring/staring at/biting his lip about the muscles tensing in his newly-naked upper back, Christ.

Jensen flipped himself quickly and slid down the hood to unbutton his pants and lie on the car with his feet on the floor, back resting on the car and arms splayed, like he was presenting himself, like he was presenting himself for Cas. Suddenly Cas thought about that, thought about this guy, splayed out like that on Cas’s too big bed, all for Cas, asking Cas to touch him, kiss him, bite him, oh, god, please to bite him-

FUCK. Cas was hard. Cas was fully and obviously erect against his jeans and there was no hope of hiding it with how he was sitting on the bar stool. He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here now.

“uhhhh listen.” He said quickly to Adam at the bar, “If my brother gets back, just tell him I went home okay?” He ran out of there before he could get a response, and used his trench coat to hide his hardness until he got home and could do something about it.


	2. 3am Brother Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes in late (early) after spending some time with his favourite stripper, and tells his brother all about it.

Castiel was woken at three am- five hours before he needed to be awake for his job at the accountancy office-by the sound of Gabriel finally coming in. He was giggling like a school girl and by the irregular sounds of his footfalls, he was drunk. Castiel had hoped he would just go get himself a glass of water and go to sleep but Castiel should have been used to his brother by now.

Gabriel, in his state, knocked a heavy handed, sloppy tune on Cas' door, with a drawn out wail of “Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!”

“Caaaaaaas Cassie Cas Cas Cas Cas- did you fall asleep?”

“Yes, Gabriel. It’s three fifteen.”

“Well are you still asleep?”

“Obviously not, since we are conversing.”

Gabriel opened his door just enough for him to be able to slide through it and closed it quietly, an action seemingly without a point since Castiel was already awake. Gabriel got in the side closest to Castiel’s closets as Castiel already occupied the side closest to the window, facing the window.  
“Caaaaass…” Gabriel protested.

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“Talk to me, Cassie. I’m drunk and I’m sociable… I wanna talk to my baby bro.”

“We /are/ talking, Gabriel.”

“Caaas! You’re being a bitch again and it’s my birthday”

“It hasn’t been your birthday for three hours and eighteen minutes. You’re as aware as I am the birthday rule no longer applies.”

“Well you were still a bitch back when it WAS my birthday so you owe me. Be nice to me.”

Castiel silently turned around to face his brother. “Fine, Gabriel, but remember that I have to work tomorrow. What do you want to talk about?”  
“Did you have fun?” Asked Gabe.

Castiel thought for a moment on what actually happened, but he couldn’t exactly tell his brother the whole truth. “Yes Gabriel I suppose I did. The barman was very nice.”

“That’s my boy!” Gabriel closed his eyes and smiled, keeping his eyes closed for the rest of the conversation.

“Did YOU have fun at the strip club?” asked Cas.

“Ehehehehe” Said Gabriel. “EheheheHEhehehe-“

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Yes I had a LOT of fun at the strip club. His name’s SAM, Cas. SAM. And you know he looks like a Sam because he’s like really solid and SUPER strong but he still feels kinda sort of innocent in a weird way even though he’s a stripper and he’s really nice and he is the most perfect man I’ve ever seen in all my life and I love him.”

“You love him?”

“I love him and I wanna marry him and I wanna have his babies and they can be tall and have his gorgeous long hair and do the thing he does like when he laughs he laughs with his whole entire body?”

“Gabriel you’re my brother and I love you, but you’re drunk. You should sleep.”

“I don’t wanna sleep, Cas.” He said, leaning his head forwards to rest on Cas’s chest, and pulling Cas’s left hand up to his hair. “You never stroke my hair any more, Cassie. You used to stroke my hair all the time when we were kids.”

“Well we aren’t kids anymore.” Said Cas, running his hand through Gabriel’s hair anyway. Gabe had nice hair. It was a lighter brown, but in the light coming through the window from a streetlamp in the road, it looked almost golden. “We grew up, Gabe. Graduated college. Moved out, got jobs. You apparently fell in love with a stripper.”

Gabriel laughed at that. “Wow. Was that a joke from Mr. Serious?”

“Mr. Serious?” The corner of Cas’s mouth twitched up into a smile which his brother did not see, but could hear in his voice.

“Shut up, im tired. I’ll come up with a better bullying nickname in the morning.”

“Gabriel… are you sure its not just lust?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s just… you spoke to him once, how can you just decide you love him?”

“Well there’s a lotta things really, Castie-Le-Cas-Cas.”

“Never call me that again.” 

“Well, since I saw him first, like, two months ago, I haven’t been able to get him out of my head. Oh and he TOTALLY loves me back I mean tonight he said he hates performing when I’m not in the crowd. Maybe also a little bit because his brother doesn’t approve of me and it makes him laugh. Becau-“

“Wait, what about his brother?”

“Yeah, he has a brother called Dean. Tall, but a bit shorter than my Sammy- not that THAT's hard to achieve. And, um.. short blonde hair, like he's in the army or something. Umm, likes his layers, apparently loves his car so much he had a stage replica built out of old parts for him to dance on onstage. Anyway, after Sam took me backstage we got to kissing and then we got to talking and then we got to kissing some more, so I was sitting in his lap and his hands were-“

“Keep it need-to-know please. You are my brother.”

“-so his brother came in and saw us kissing and was all ‘GOD DAMNIT SAMMY’” Gabe mocked in a too-low voice. “‘NO KISSING THE CLIENTS’ and Sam was all ‘Gabe isn’t a client, he’s a… friend. Gabe, this is my brother, Dean.’ And that’s the story of how I met the family.”

“So when are you seeing him again?”

“What, Dean?"

"No, I meant /Sam/, assbutt."

"Oh... well, I have his number. I think I’m going to text him all tomorrow, and then take him out to dinner sometime real soon.”

With this Gabriel sighed into the pillow. It looked like he was going to fall asleep, so Cas closed his eyes finally, and moved his hand from his brother’s hair. After a long pause, Gabriel broke the silence.

“Cas?” he said, in a voice so small and tired he could have been ten again.

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“I think that really I love him because my gut says I love him, and I trust my gut. And my gut says “follow that bastard to hell and back”, and that is exactly what I’m gonna do.”  
With this Gabriel closed his eyes, and then he was sleeping. Castiel, however, didn’t sleep for a few more hours.

"Dean." Castiel said to himself. Well at least now he had a name to put to the fantasy.

Now to decide what to do about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All diologue, i know, but I wanted get some Dean info to our cas, and i want brother bonding to be SUPER strong in this one, so sorry that this is a bit rubbish but i just needed a bit of a filler before the fun begins.  
> PS. You get ten points if you said Gabriels "ehe"'s out loud to imagine what they sounded like.  
> You are angels for reading, thank.


	3. Chapter Three: Something Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel progresses! What's Gabriel hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE this is just a short one to let you know I HAVENT ABANDONED I JUST SUCK  
> I love you all! xoxo

Two weeks passed without incident for Cas, whereas Gabriel’s life had changed significantly. He was experiencing something unfamiliar, but very very good- like he was actually, properly, totally complete. Like something was missing before, but he hadn’t realised it. The missing piece in the puzzle that was him was named Sam Winchester, and Gabe was now totally, blissfully content. Gabe now had Sam on the brain every waking hour, and the younger man even invaded his dreams, not that Gabe would ever admit it. Gabriel always woke up to a “Good morning : )” text from Sam, who now proudly called himself Gabe’s boyfriend. In these two weeks, he and Sam had been to dinner five times, and to the cinema three. At dinner Gabriel had learned Sam never knew his mother, as she died before he was one year old. His father died when he was 22 and his brother was 26, which is when he dropped out of Law school to help run the strip club now owned entirely by his brother. 

Gabriel found out that when his father owned the club, dean would dance only twice a week, the rest of the dances performed by women alone. Since Sam started dancing, the girls performed less and less when they realised male strippers were incredibly popular with both sexes, as shown by the dramatic increase in the takings, so much so that they could now branch out a little, try new things, spend money on new props and work on some renovations inside. 

In turn, Gabriel told Sam about how he left home at 18 to go to college and never looked back, giving details about dramatically coming out as gay (complete with cake and rainbow decorations to boot) to a family of near-psychotic religious fanatics, running away to college, working hard for good grades and moving into a place of his own after getting his dream job in advertising almost straight out of his final year. He moved in with Cas as soon as Cas graduated college and got a job with an accountancy firm, where he has worked ever since. They learnt their families have a lot in common; two brothers alone, a fiercely protective older brother and a smart-ass little brother who love each other even though they hate each other, which weirdly makes sense even though it doesn’t.

At the cinema they never talked, both content to watch the film they paid to see in a comfortable silence, occasionally throwing popcorn at each other, and stealing each other’s drinks with a sly “and what are you going to do about it?” smile. At least, this was true until their third cinema date, in which there was a change.

On the third cinema date, Sam hogged the popcorn and as Gabriel leant over to swipe some, Sam swatted Gabriel’s hand away, then as Gabriel protested, Sam moved his left hand casually down Gabriels’ stomach to the front of his jeans, rubbing his palm against the denim there, still watching Leonardo DiCaprio’s Oscar-worthy performance instead of the man stunned, unmoving, half-hardening beside him.

“Sam..” Gabriel warned, “What are you-“

“shhh. Be nice. If you’re nice you get popcorn.”

Gabriel stilled his confused protests and felt himself become almost hard under two layers and his boyfriend’s palm. When Sam felt this change he smiled and leant over the armrests, kissing Gabriel passionately, holding his chin up with the hand that was rubbing his jeans only a moment ago. Gabe pulled away from the kiss.

“Sam, Sam wait-“

“Sssh, it’s okay Gabe I-“

“No, Sam.” breathed Gabe, removing Sam’s hand. “Not here.”

Sam was a little put out by the slight rejection, but he didn’t let it show. Gabe had a point, the cinema wasn’t exactly the most romantic of settings. He could be patient.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next time they went to dinner, Gabe was perusing the menu, still smiling and shaking his head after Sam made a terrible pun about how the old Italian owner ‘pasta way’, before he felt Sam’s shoeless foot moving up his calf.

“Sam.”

“hmm?”

“Your foot?”

“Mmm?” 

Sam didn’t look up from the menu. His foot crept a little higher, to the side of Gabe’s knee.

“You know, I had a dream about you last night…” said Sam, not looking up from the menu.

Gabe nodded, obviously making a visible effort to keep his face straight, but his eyebrows were too high to be natural, and he was looking anywhere but at Sam; he had sensed Sam’s tone. “Oh… erm, did I die? I always die in people’s dreams. I remember this one time when I was at college and-“

“No Gabe, you didn’t die. We fucked.”

Gabriel swallowed.

“We were in my apartment, and you had me pinned to the wall and you were biting my neck and telling me what a slut I was-“

“Sam, I-“ warned Gabe

“It was great, Gabe. We didn’t even make it to my room, we just fucked on the couch-“

“Sam-“

“or, well, you fucked me. Well I guess I fucked you, you let me ride you, you see. People don’t usually let me ride them, they just assume because I’m tall I wanna top all the time, but not you-“

“Sam could you-“

“Hmm?”

“Sam… Sam, I can’t-“ Sam had been staring intently at Gabe all the way through this conversation, eyes boring into Gabriel’s skull, but Gabe had persisted in not looking directly at Sam.

“Come home with me Gabe. Forget the food. Come home with me. Now.”

Gabe swallowed again. He met Sam’s eyes at last. He seemed to debate something within himself.  
He decided.

“okay”.


	4. Chapter Four: He'll Be The Death Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets Gabe back to his apartment, and confronts him about his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the early hours of the morning, will improve it when i'm awake.

Within 15 minutes they were at Sam’s apartment, and within thirty seconds of entering the door Sam was kissing Gabe ferociously, like he would die if he didn’t. He was trying to push Gabriel’s jacket off his shoulders before Gabe began to protest.

“Hey- Sam, Sam hey..” Gabe said urgently, pulling away. Sam saw this as an opportunity to leave open mouthed kisses along Gabriel’d neck “Sam wait- hold up, Sam /wait/ wait hey hey-“ Gabe put his hand on Sam’s chest and held him at arm’s length. “Wait.”

Sam stayed back, He observed Gabe now there was notable distance between their pelvises, and there was a sadness in his eyes, like a kid who’d been told his dog had died, or an adult that had expected the misfortune that had befallen him. “Gabe, you can.. You can be honest with me. I’m not a kid, I can take it. You don’t want me, so you?”

“What?”

“You don’t want me… that way. It’s okay, Gabe. You just… It’s okay, okay? I get it. You wanted me back when I was your fantasy, okay? You wanted… you wanted a hot stripper. And now that I’m just a guy… that’s it isn’t it? You don’t want me the same?”

“How could-“

“It’s okay, Gabe. It’s not the first time something like this happened okay. I’m not enough for you, and that’s okay, you can just- just tell me, okay?”

“Let me finish, Sam.”

“I-“

“No interruptions.” Gabriel was serious now. “How could you think for one second that I didn’t want you?”

“It might have something to do with the fact that you push me away every time we get anywhere past a peck on the cheek?”

“Did I say you could speak?”

“Well yeah, kinda, you asked me a-”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“so.. You, er… want me, then?”

“Of course I fucking want you!”

“WELL THEN WHY DO-“

“LET. ME. FINISH. Sam Winchester, YOU ARE ALL I THINK ABOUT! EVERYDAY! Freaking ALL day! IT’S A GOOD THING I DON’T HAVE TO DO ANY THINKING IN MY JOB BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE LOST T BY NOW BECAUSE IM SO DISTRACTED BY YOU! I-“ Gabe breathed. “Yes, I want you okay? I.. like you. I really fucking like you-“

“Then why, Gabe? I mean, you know I’m not a virgin, right? If you’re protecting my virtue or something you know you’re about a decade too late?”

Gabriel chuckled “I.. I wanted maybe us to go slow. I guess… I didn’t want you to think I only wanted to be with you for sex reasons, okay? I don’t just want the hot stripper. I want the hot Sam, all of him.”

Gabriel was cut off with a kiss from Sam. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Sam pushed him backwards into the wall. “You could have just fucking SAID SOMETHING!” Gabriel was returning the kisses now, running his hands from Sam’s hips to his chest, feeling him, all of him, for the first time. They both sighed into it. “I hate you so much, Gabe.” Sam was rougher in the next kiss, drawing Gabe’s bottom lip between his lip and biting hard. “I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T WANT ME!” he exclaimed.

With this, Gabriel reversed their positions, and pressed Sam into the wall with his pelvis. Sam groaned deliciously, his too-long legs bending beneath his body. “Never.” Said Gabe “Never Never Never. There will NEVER be a time when I don’t want you. Do you understand me?” Sam Groaned in response. Gabriel ground their pelvises together unforgivingly, causing Sam to cry out. “FUCK, Gabe.. Gabe.. Gabriel Gabriel.”

“Do you understand me?”

“I don’t even remember what you said.” Sam panted. He put his hands on Gabriel’s hips and pulled them into him, Groaning again. Gabe had so many favourite things about Sam; his full-body laugh, his terrible puns, his excessive texting… Gabriel added “How vocal he is in bed” to the list. Sweet Jesus he was going to have some fun with that later, but for now he ground his clothed erection against Sam’s, both of them clearly painfully hard in their trousers.

“I want you, Gabe.”

“God Sam, I want you too, I-“

“It’s a real shame..”

“Whats a shame?”

“We cant.”

Gabe stopped grinding into Sam, holding some distance between their pelvises. “Come Again?”

“You kept me waiting,” Said Sam, pushing Gabe backwards with a terrifying wicked grin. “So now I’m going to see how you like it.”

“Sam, please please do not-“ 

Sam pushed him out of the door. “Goodnight, Gabriel!”

Gabriel had never been so confused in his life “But-“

“Goodnight, Gabriel!”

“But you’re hard!”

“I’ll deal with it.”

“But /I’m/ hard!”

“So deal with it.”

“But I wanted you!” Gabe protested. He almost cringed; he sounded like a child.

“I’m making you wait for it. It’s not so nice from the other end is it Gabe?” Well now who was the child?

Gabe tried to form an argument against this unjust treatment, but there wasn’t one to be found. This kid was gonna be the death of him.

“I left my jacket inside!” was apparently the best he could come up with.

“I’m keeping it.” Was the reply. “Goodnight Gabriel.”

“but when will I see you again?”

“I’ll text you!”

“I hate you.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel.”

Gabriel left, and text Sam the entire walk home, receiving no reply.

\--------------------------------------------------  
“I hate him.” Said Gabe, lounging face down on his brother while Cas stroked his hair as if Gabriel was a cat.

“I thought you loved him?”

Gabriel sighed. “I do, it’s just…”

“Just what.”

Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“I’m thirty-five, Gabriel. If there’s something I don’t understand now I doubt I will, but as I understand it, that means You can’t be bothered t explain?”

“I hate him. He’s a mean man.”

“What did he do?”

“He was mean, and he promised to text me and wont text me back!”

At that moment Gabriel’s phone lit up, and the speed at which he grabbed it was probably world record worthy. “HAHA! HE TEXTED ME!”

“what does it say?”

“He wants us for dinner. Me and you.”

“Me too?”

“Apparently he wants to meet the family, and he wants me to formally meet his brother. This is a good sign, right? Meeting the family?” Cas was silent. He was going to see Dean again- for the first time since Dean had caused that… reaction. What would he do? Should he even go in the first place? Would it be right or wrong to avoid him? What would Cas wear?

“Cas?”

“Mmm?”

“Dinner, tomorrow, family, good sign?”

“Yes I suppose.”

“Great! I’ll text him and tell him we can do it.”

Oh God, what was Cas going to do?


End file.
